Okonomiyaki Days
by kottanbellsan
Summary: E- Excuse me!" He turned around to see a panting, raven-haired teenage girl, who appeared to have been running after him for quite long now. "Huh?" He scowled. Tatsuki grimaced. Did Orihime really like this guy? "Please go out with my best friend!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okonomiyaki Days**

**Author: kottanbellsan  
Series: Bleach, by Tite Kubo  
Disclaimer: bleach=mr tite kubo's prized possession.  
Pairing: Ichihime!  
Rating: T  
Synopsis: AU. "E- Excuse me!" He turned around to see a panting, raven-haired teenage girl, who appeared to have been running after him for quite long now. "Huh?" He asked dumbly and scowled. Tatsuki grimaced. Did Orihime really like this guy? "Please- please go out with my best friend!" She said anyways, bowing her head deeply.**

xxx

There were a few reasons why Orihime did not have a boyfriend. One, she worked part-time at Karakura's Famous Okonomiyaki Stall, rendering zero time for relationships. Two, her classmate Chizuru constantly clinged onto her, giving people wrong ideas about her sexual orientation.

Three, the guy she really liked didn't even _know_ she existed.

Sighing, the auburn-haired girl pouted as she poured in more cheese, mayo and shrimp onto the frying pan and poked at the pancake absently. A small smile tugged at her lips slightly as she watched the mixture turn golden brown, and the aroma of vegetables and okonomiyai sauce filled the air. Despite of her glaringly pathetic personal life, she loved just everything about okonomiyaki- cooking it, serving it or eating it- they gave her the same odd happiness that filled her through and through. Topping it off, she got to sell okonomiyaki with her bestest friend, Arisawa Tatsuki. And-

"Ohayo! Irashaimase!"

"20 packets as usual, Orihime."

"Hai, Yoruichi-san!"

Orihime smiled brightly as she continued frying more pancakes. The smell was delicious- although, she never got to implement her red-bean and wasabi flavoured one, which Ishida-kun, the owner of the shop, had firmly disallowed. What a pity, though, she actually had her customers' Rangiku-san and Tessai-san's support for that idea.

The girl smiled happily as she flipped the piping hot okonomiyaki into the packet boxes.

"Yoruichi-san, here are your-"

She stopped mid-sentence abruptly as her gray eyes caught sight of the figure that was moving across the shop front.

_It's- him._

Her gaze had shifted to that be on that all too familiar orange-head walking past the shop.

"S- Scowl-san.." the auburn-haired girl murmured absently to herself as she watched the orange-haired teen. That unmistakenable hair, that signature scowl, his bad-ass attitude as he walked along the streets with his bag slung across his shoulder, and yet there was that odd warmth that radiated off him all intrigued her. Not to mention his perfectly handsome face, those deep chocolate brown eyes, the lean yet muscular build, and... and she didn't know his name.

"Orihime!"

"-A-Ah," she half-mindedly turned to face Tatsuki, who had shook her and snapped her out of her daydream. "Gomen! I-"

"The orders."

"R- Right," Orihime found herself stuttering as she turned to face a bemused Yoruichi. "Sorry for the wait!"

"Daijoubu," the tanned woman said and waved. "Ja ne!"

"Bye.." Orihime's voice trailed away as she plopped down onto the counter stool, sighing. How could she ever go up to him and profess her crush? She didn't even know him, and neither did he know her. All she knew about him was his outstandingly good looks that made her heart go twenty times faster every time he walked past the shop. Plus, if she told him, he would probably think she was crazy.

"Just what is so good about that guy?"

Orihime turned to face her friend. "N- Nani?"

"I mean," Tatsuki sighed as she passed her best friend a glass of orange juice and sat down beside her. "I heard he's one of those punks, like, orange hair? And that stuck-up face?"

"He isn't like that," Orihime said confidently, sipping at the drink.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Gut feeling."

The black-haired teen sighed at her friend's infatuation and looked out of the window at people go past. Of all the people and schoolboys that caught Orihime's eye, it had to be him. Plus-

_Oh my god.  
_  
"Orihime!"

"Huh?"

"He's-"

The auburn-haired girl looked up wearily, puzzled at Tatsuki's anxious nudge. Tiredly, she turned to face where she was pointing, which was at the shop entrance, where stood-

_Scowl-san!_

"O- Ohayo gozaimasu!" she gushed formally, bowing deeply and blushing ten shades of red, realizing that the orange-haired teen entered and stood at the doorway.

_I can't believe he's here! He must have turned backwards?_

"Y- yeah, Ohayo," the teen said awkwardly, ruffling the back of his hair. "Uh- two teriyaki okonomiyaki, please."

"Hai!"

Orihime turned quickly and headed over to the frying pan. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

_She's nuts._

"Psst, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime whispered as she left the ingredients to fry and ducked underneath the counter. Tatsuki followed suit, amused.

"You pass the okonomiyaki to him later, kay? I- I just can't do it."

"Nani? Orihime, you're the one who likes him! This could be your only chance!"

"Demo-"

"Baka, just go for it, Hime," Tatsuki gave her friend a wide grin and a thumbs up sign. "What's so difficult about that? Just go up and say, I like you, will you go out with me? Please? That's all to it! And besides, with your good looks, how can any guy reject you?"

"But-"

"Just go! If he dares reject you, I'll kick him a good kick in the balls," Tatsuki said hastily before pushing Orihime out from behind the counter, causing her to fall weirdly before the teen who was sitting a few metres away.

"Owie!" The auburn-haired girl exclaimed as she found herself face flat on the floor. Her head kinda hurt.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard footsteps.

"Hey, you okay?"

_Huh?_

Orihime looked up, only to see his face less than a metre away from hers.

_Scowl-san!_

"Uh, you fine?" The orange-haired teen repeated, extending a hand.

_Eep. _

"Yeah!" Orihime sprung up suddenly, beaming and flushing from happiness and embarrassment at the same time. "Eh, of course I'm fine, Scowl-san! My head is as hard as steel-"

_Matte, did I just call him-_

_-Scowl-san?_

"Scowl- never mind," Ichigo said, frowning if whether he had heard what she said correctly. He fought hard not for the heat to rise up his cheeks as he stared at the amazingly beautiful and sweet girl just a few centimetres away from him. There was something oddly familiar and unique about her- her smile was like a beam of sunshine he wanted to protect.

"What the hell am I thinking," Ichigo muttered out loud, unbeknownst to himself.

"Eh?" Orihime chirped.

He almost died of shock on the spot.

"Two Teriyaki Okonomiyaki- ready!" Tatsuki hollered dramatically as she danced in between the both of them suddenly, sensing the sudden awkward silence. "Here are your Okonomiyaki, sir," the black-haired girl dangled the bag before the teen's face to make her point.

"Uh, yeah, thanks I guess," Ichigo said as he took the bag in his hands. "Well," he said, his gaze shifting to Orihime. "Seeya."

Tatsuki had expected Orihime to stop him, which she didn't.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" The auburn-haired beauty bowed her crush out, blushing profusely. The guy gave a forced expression of something between a scowl and a smile, then left.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan, that was-"

Orihime looked up only to see Tatsuki race out of the door.

"Tatsuki-chan?!"

xxx

_Damn it, where the hell is he?  
_  
Tatsuki jumped and peered over the mass of heads filling the street, but could not find the orange-haired teen anywhere in sight.

_I swore he just left a second ago.._

It was pretty sad to admit this, but she was getting really pissed off at the whole situation. She was never a patient person, and watching her best friend yearn after a guy like that with completely no progress just gave her the impulse to do something about it. She had to. That's what best friends were for, no? That's what nakama were for, no? Tatsuki ruffled her black hair and punched the nearby wall dramatically. She gotta do this. For Hime's happiness-!!

She caught a flash of orange in the reflection of a nearby car.

_Aha._

Tatsuki started pushing her way through the jostling crowd, attracting strange stares as she cursed when the teen turned a corner. Then she started sprinting like there was no tomorrow.

She was finally catching up..

"E- Excuse me!"

Ichigo felt a hard shove from the back and turned around to see a panting, raven-haired teenage girl, who appeared to have been running after him for quite long now.

_Matte, that's the girl from the Okonomiyaki stall just now._

"Huh?" He turned around dumbly and scowled.

Tatsuki grimaced.

_Did Orihime really like this guy? I swear he just got on my nerves._

Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and nodded to herself.

_For Hime._

"Please- please go out with my best friend!" Tatsuki said quickly, bowing her head. She could _hear_the sweat roll down the sides of her face in the defeaning silence that followed.

Damn.

xxx

**A/n: Short first chapter! I decided to keep peoples guessing on what Ichi's reaction would be! And there will be a big surprise about Ichi's occupation (apart from being a student) next chapter, so keep reading! (: I hoped this made you laugh some, if not, haha. I'll work hard on improving. Anyways, I just got into a wacky poodle mood after watching some Gokusen, so here's what I came up with. This was also somewhat inspired from Kouji and Kaoru's beginning of love in Taiyou no Uta. Review/message! (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okonomiyaki Days  
Chapter 2**

**Author: kottanbellsan  
Series: Bleach, by Tite Kubo  
Disclaimer: brain=mine, body=mine, bleach X mine  
Pairing: Ichihime!  
Rating: T  
Warning: Language  
A/N: I got my inspiration from watching Kat-tun's PV makings! Okonomiyaki Days: Chapter 2 dedicated to my following wonderful reviewers for Chapter 1! ~Sushi Roll, Kazes, alice hattercandy, Fostersb, Rochelleteentitan, Detective-Banana, Miss L, Blitch, CS, Enelya87, slipperybrick, NaruHinaFanboy, DancerGrl16** (it's the movie! (:)**, Darth Hawk 32, Mizuki's Star, Captainof10!! Itsumo arigatou!**

xxx

They were filming the PV for their debut song.

Not to mention with a dozen zillion lights and all that crap were all shining on him and.. he had to pretend that this was holy winter, while really he was sweating buckets. The whirring, the talking and the people were all making him dizzy. Plus his stomach was growling from unsatisfied hunger. This was- he ruffled his hair with a hand and struck a pose- the shitz. And yeah, he was in that much of a bad mood.

"Ookay, cut!"

Finally?

"Good job, Grimmjow-san."

"Well done!"

The teal-haired teen scowled and walked off the set, tossing his jacket and scarf carelessly onto the floor. His cerulean eyes met his bandmate's emerald ones, and to that he responded, "Fuck off, androgy-boy."

Ulquiorra walked right past him as if he were invisible, though not before putting on that stupid death glare on his pretty emo face.

"Holy shit," Grimmjow swore dangerously as he swaggered back to the dressing room where Renji was.

"Where the fuck is Ichi!" he complained to no one in particular.

The redhead shrugged and continued flipping through his _effin'_ magazine, he might kindly add.

Grimmjow kicked the nearest table really hard and sat down on the couch, cursing under his breath. Screw Renji. Screw the strawberry. The orange-haired teen had gone out a fuckin' hour ago, but was still not yet back with the food. And the worst part? The worst part was that _he_, Grimmjow Jeagregeaques, was really pissed now. Oh, that dumbass was so going to get it later.

xxx

"That's-"

Tatsuki raised her head, staring expectantly at the orange-haired teen before her who seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. Well- he didn't look unhappy. Or upset.

_A good sign!_ The raven-haired girl thought to herself._ Kudos to me._

"-_that_," the teen said finally, after a long pause. "Why should I do that?"

"No!!" Tatsuki was hella exasperated. "Hime's- _Orihime's_- a really kind and sweet girl! Can't you even give it a try? She- she's been liking you for a long time now!"

Ichigo's frown deepened. _That girl from the shop- likes him?_ "I-"

A sudden roaring of engines and a blast of light cut the teen's words midway, and the both of them spun around to see a great black limo pull up beside them.

About a dozen men clad in black tuxes and glasses stepped out, and Tatsuki could feel the teen beside her curse and shift uncomfortably.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san, Urahara-sama demands your presence _now_," one of them said, bowing slightly.

"What the-" Tatsuki muttered, looking from the teen, whose name was apparently Kurosaki Ichigo, to the men clad in black. He didn't look surprised. _What the hell was going on?  
_  
"-Yeah," Ichigo said irritably, though there was a slight tinge of- resignation?- in his tone. And she could only watch in shock as he strolled past her, up to the car with a "I'm busy" and the doors shut when everyone got in.

And the limo drove off.

"What the h- CHOTTO MATTE!" Tatsuki yelled and ran after the car, only to see it turn a corner and disappear from her view. God damn it. And now, the teen's face, the men's faces, filled her mind.

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

xxx

Orihime was wiping the tables of the Okonomiyaki shop. Lunchtime was nearly over, and there were less customers streaming in and out now.

"Tatsuki-chan.." the auburn-haired girl mumbled absently as she glanced up at the clock. Her friend had already been gone for about half an hour, but there was still no sign of her. Where could she possibly have gone? And ah, _just now_.. Orihime brought a hand up to her forehead realising how heated it was becoming.. Scowl-san passed by and she actually got to talk to him!

The girl couldn't suppress the big smile on her face as she pulled out a chair and sat down all wobbly.

If only she could see him again. If only he could realise...

Orihime jerked up suddenly as the shop's phone rang shrilly.

"Karakura's Famous Okonomiyaki Stall!"

"Yeah. One okonomiyaki, delivered to Ura's Entertainment at 153 Sakura District," came on a gruff voice.

"H- Hai!" Orihime scribbled onto the counter and doodled a Chappy Rabbit. "Sorry sir, but what kind of okonomiyaki do you-"

_Beep, beep._

"-want.."

_Okay, he hung up on me,_ the auburn-haired girl thought miserably as she put down the phone and sulked at the address staring innocently up at her.

_Ura's Entertainment.  
_  
xxx

"Gomen!" He shouted as he rushed into the PV making room. Okay, maybe shouting was a little too loud, as he saw some filming crew flinch. All he had wanted to do was to make his point without having to repeat it to everyone a thousand times over. In the first place, he should have known better than to be late.

"Quick, get changed," said the director. "We're fifteen minutes behind time."

"Gomen, Ukitake-san," Ichigo said hastily before rushing to put on that what-must-be-a-two-inch-thick jacket, tossing the okonomiyaki (which he hadn't had time to eat, thanks to _someone_) aside and scowling a littled as sweat trickled down the side of his face. He was going to be in deep shit for this and he knew it. Urahara Kisuke, the man who was in charge of this mega talent company, the man who had inducted him and who was responsible for the formation of this band, was certainly not a good man to trifle with. Not forgetting this was his third messup in the week. Just one more mistake and he'll-

"Ano-"

A sweet voice sounded in his head, those that totally get to you when you feel overly stressed up because you tend to start hearing things. Great, apart from having to be a high school student, the lead singer of a newly formed band, a son and an elder brother, he had to be mentally unsound as well. Totally _awesome_, just what he needed-

"-Did someone order an okonomiyaki?"

Of course he did. He had freakin' bought two teriyaki okonomiyakis for himself and Grimmjow, speaking of whom was gonna be really pissed at him cos he hadn't been able to eat his lunch as well. His life was messed up. Absolutely about a hundred degrees off track. Why did he have to deal with this? What had he done wrong?

"I'm ready, Ukitake-san," Ichigo said loudly, walking towards the set. And that was precisely when he realised there was someone standing at the door _and_ nobody was talking or moving.

And that somebody-

-was her.

_"Hime's- Orihime's- a really kind and sweet girl! Can't you even give it a try? She- she's been liking you for a long time now!"_

Orihime?

xxx

She was confuzzled at everyone staring at her at once and felt the heat rush up to her face. And that was when _he_ spoke, and she realised that he was there.

"I'm ready, Ukitake-san."

And then he stopped to look at her. Time stood still as their eyes met. Recognition. Embarassment. Awkwardness.

To her utmost horror, Orihime found herself rambling.

"Hello! Um. Someone called Karakura's Famous Okonomiyaki Stall a while ago and ordered an okonomiyaki! But he didn't tell me his name or what kind of okonomiyaki he wanted so I just made a prawn okonomiyaki, I hope it's okay! And that would be 280 yen, and an extra 20 yen because of delivery charges.."

Everyone just stared at her as if she was going on some personal mantra chanting. The auburn-haired girl found herself laughing nervously. Okay, uh- wrong thing to say? Now Scowl-san was going to think she was downright stupid. Orihime felt herself turning even redder if possible. Anyways.. his being here.. could he be some sort of a celebrity? That would really explain his looks and attitude.

"I didn't order it, but I'll just pay for it first anyway," Ichigo said without thinking, stepping forward. His mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. She- _Orihime_- was really cute when she was flustered. The only girl he'd actually gotten good vibes from apart from his late mother, and he was just worrying if he were gay. Could she really have a crush on him of all people? Did _he_ have a crush on _her_?

He had never been in a relationship before. And he wasn't the type who knew exactly _what_ to say to girls. What if he hurt her? Plus, she didn't seem like _any_ type of girl, but the type of girl he especially didn't want to hurt.

He couldn't possibly agree to her friend's request.

"And who may this pretty young lady be?"

That voice, he recognized it. Probably a voice _everybody_ in the room recognized, except for Orihime, of course.

Messy blonde hair, green-white striped hat, a cloak and clogs. Definitely not your modern-day type of person, but in fact the founder of this very company.

Urahara Kisuke.

"She came to deliver okonomiyaki," Ichigo said defensively, stepping in front of the bewildered girl. Of course, Urahara shot him a I-didn't-ask-you smile. A smile, and a kilotonne of silent wrath. He was really dead now.

Urahara was looking at Orihime.

"Well, uh- I came to deliver okonomiyaki," the auburn-haired girl repeated honestly, feeling rather stupid. Strangely enough, everyone in the room seemed to fear this man. Well, he did look rather strange to begin with. "Sorry to intrude," she added quickly, wondering why she was apologizing.

"Hmm," Urahara said thoughtfully, then turned to look at everyone else. "Well, I thought yall like to know that Rukia-san is unwell, so she will be unable to join us for today's filming. So," he paused, glancing at Orihime again. "She'll join Kurosaki-san instead."

_Me? What?_

"I don't mean to be rude, but," a small boy with red hair stepped up. "She has no experience. How can we-"

"Daijoubu, Jinta-kun," the blonde-haired man said brightly. "I'm sure she'll be fine!"

"Excuse me, but I-"

"Ukitake-san, let's just start with that scene since we have this young lady with us. You know, that kissing in the snow scene."

Orihime swore she nearly dropped the prawn okonomiyaki onto the floor.

xxx

**~finis~  
**  
**kottanbellsan sincerely hopes you enjoyed this chapter (:**


End file.
